Kanye Cluster
Present Day Category:Galaxy The Kanye Cluster is a small clump of stars roughly controlled by House Arrogentpriqius, known across the Imperium by those who bother to keep their business cards, which take the form of vox logs mixed with ultra-accessible samples generally polished and cleaned beyond all talent and originality, and often rips off the more ingenious business vox logs of more talented artists across the galaxy. General perceptions of House Arrogentpriqius agree across the board on their utterly intolerable and sickening arrogance, a bafflingly vast collection of wealth in spite of their limited and barely functional talents, and an affinity for "just for show" political marriages, specifically Houses Alexisphifer and Ambaroze with a cyclical on-off period of marriages and divorces with intentions to profit from media hype and exploiting marriage benefits whilst they were the most profitable. House Arrogentpriqius exploits the sector for its resources. Its produce is visually attractive, although generally of low quality. Every day it outputs staggering volumes of plastic and metal materials, which are often used in producing jewellery, compact discs and the iconic "shutter shade" visors for use in spotlights and eyewear on high-light environments. The cluster suffers from high rates of disability within its populace, however House Arrogentpriqius largely ignore these statistics to the point where they continually demand that everyone must stand up and work for them. However, in a more positive and contradictory light, the House have tasked their subordinates with a mission to battle dropout and illiteracy rates, while partnering with community organisations to provide underprivileged youth access to music education The cluster neighbours The Kashidaan Cluster, however is located within a different sector. Rumours persist about House Arrogentpriqius recently arranging a political marriage with inhabitant rulers of the sector, however this information flies in the face with the fact that the sector was lost to Hive Fleet Erebus during the 1st Tyrannic War. Military History These rumors may have something to do with the fact that refugees fleeing the Kashidaan Cluster have settled on Kanye Cluster Worlds, House Arrogentpriqius likely did this out of(well deserved) gratitude for their contributions to their defense. The Kashidaan worlds provided their primary defense in the 650s when the combined forces of warbosses Tikktokka(wore a stolen clock around his neck and shutter shades) and ToofSparkla(grill on his teeth and flashy jewelry, gaudy even for an Ork, his wartrukks and vehicles mounted metal spinners on their wheels as well) quickly proved to be too much for the Kanye Cluster's PDF to handle. Battlefleet Medici and the Imperial Guard were quick to answer. The most noteworthy vessels to fight in the Kanye Cluster were the Dictator cruiser Alessandra Superba and the Endeavor light cruisers Scalia and Accardi Their alliance with the Tricamerate Pact began in the 730s Tricamerate Soldiers fought alongside Kashidaan Cluster soldiers in the Kanye Cluster many times most notably on Maravilla in the early 740s, the campaign saw the world's defenders facing Slaaneshi cultists who had dug deeply into the capital city. With the fall of the Kashidaan Cluster the Tricamerate Pact took over the duty as their primary defenders. Quotes About